In the field of skin and hair care and cleansing, wet and dry papers or wipes are becoming more and more important. The term “wipes” here includes a very wide variety of substrates such as, for example, nonwovens, tissues and papers.
The generic term “paper or wipe” is understood to cover ca. 3000 different types and articles, some of which can differ considerably in their fields of application and their nature. For their production, a series of additives is required, of which fillers (e.g. chalk or kaolin) and binders (e.g. starch) count among the most important. For the field of tissue and hygiene papers and wipes which are brought into relatively close contact with the human skin, there is a particular need for a pleasant soft feel, which is usually imparted to the paper through careful selection of the fiber materials and in particular a high proportion of fresh groundwood pulp or cellulose.
These papers or wipes can be treated with a very wide variety of impregnation solutions which give the particular paper or wipe its care and/or cleansing properties.
Thus, e.g. DE 10 2005 006 299 A1 describes emulsifier concentrates and their use.